


Sackson Family : The Beginning of an Era

by Pikartiste



Series: Modern Times [2]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Post - Ripper Street workThere are small chronicles about the Judge Family in America, in an Alternate Universe, where Susan isn't dead and left Whitechapel to come back in America with Jackson and Connor. Including anothers family members (Original Characters)./!\ No chronological order /!\





	1. The Summer's Heat

**August 18** **th** **1901**

 

It was a very hot day at Chicago, maybe the hotter. The Judge family went out together for a walk. Homer Jackson and his wife, Susan Hart walked slowly while their son, Connor Judge ran and played with their chihuahua, Peanuts. The sun was high in the sky, making the heat more unbearable still, especially for Susan. Indeed, she was currently pregnant with their second child. Since they left Whitechapel to came back at Chicago, she and Jackson often thought about another baby, but wanted to have a good situation before. But now, Connor was seven years old and they enjoyed a confortable situation, so they took the decision to make this baby. Susan was in her 5th month of pregnancy and her physical condition weakened, especially because of this heat.

 

She hold her husband's arm stronger, as well as her umbrella, and panted. Jackson noticed that.

 

“ _Ya're okay Darlin' ?”_ he asked her worried.

 

“ _I'm fine Honey.”_ she said with a smile. _“It's just … I'm a little tired that's all.”_

 

Jackson knew they couldn't walk too long anymore, his wife needed to stop for a while. Then he saw a square with a lot of trees, perfect for a rest sheltered of the sun.

 

“ _Would ya like to take a break in this square ? Ya'll be in fresh air there.”_ Jackson said.

 

Susan turned towards him : _“Gladly !”_ she said in a soft tone, kissing her husband's cheek.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The family entered in the square and searched for a place in the shade. They finally found a big oak, with a bench under, near a fountain where children played with the water, where Susan can make a break. Connor turned towards his parents, his blue eyes lit up.

 

“ _Daddy ! Mommy ! Can I play in the fountain with Peanuts ? Pleaaaaase !!!!”_ The little boy begged.

 

Jackson and Susan chuckled : _“Of course you can sweetheart. With this heat, it's a good thing to refresh yourself with water.”_ Susan said, stroking her son's cheek.

 

“ _Yay !”_ Connor cried out, then he took his parent's hands and try to pull them towards the fountain. _“C'mon ! Come play too !”_ he said loudly, pulling them desesperatly.

 

“ _Aaaw, fellow. You know Mommy can't play with you now, and you know why. It's just … well … with the baby, she's often tired and can't make some thing anymore … At least, for the while.”_ Jackson said unwillingly – he know it will hurt his son. And he was right : Connor looked disappointed. So the surgeon sighed, kneeled in front of his son and put his hands on his shoulders.

 

“ _Listen to me kid : Why don't you play with the others children there instead ?”_ he said pointing the children splashing on the fountain. _“I'm sure they'll accept you and Peanuts to play with them. Go on, have fun son ! I'll join you later a'right ?”_

 

The temptation was too big for the little boy, he forgot immediately his sadness and let his good mood reemerging. Connor smiled at his father.

 

“ _Alright ! C'mon Peanuts !”_ he shouted running towards the fountain, the tiny barking dog following him.

 

The parents watched tenderized their blond-haired boy running with the others children, his feet and clothes already wet. Susan sat down in the bench, opened some buttons of her dress and enjoyed the fresh breeze, her eyes closed. Jackson sat down next to her and held her hands in his.

 

“ _Our little boy grow up too fast, isn't he ?”_ Susan asked.

 

Jackson nodded : _“Yeah, he'll become a strong, smart and handsome man. We can be proud of him, Caitlin.”_

 

Susan smiled at him : _“Yes Matthew, you're totally right. But for now...”_ she put her husband's hand in her stomach, where their baby grew up; _“another little angel'll come soon to enlarge our georgous family.”_ she added in a soft and tender voice.

 

Jackson stroke gently his wife's stomach : _“Do ya think it'll be a boy or a girl ?”_ he asked. Secretly, both wanted a daughter.

 

“ _I don't know, let Mother Nature doing her job.”_ she said chuckling.

 

Jackson bent his head towards Susan's and kissed her tenderly, his hand moved to the stomach towards her hip, and held it strongly. His wife broke the kiss :

 

“ _Hey ! Not here Honey ! It's not a decent place for that !”_ she whispered.

 

Jackson seemed to pout : _“But you make me terribly envy Darlin'.”_ he whispered at her ear.

 

Susan rolled her eyes laughing, puching away her husband's hand from her hip. Suddenly she felt splashes in her leg : it was the chihuahua who snorted in front of her.

 

“ _Hey ! You wet me, fool !”_ she said to the dog.

 

“ _Oh Mommy ! You just told me it was a good thing I refresh myself with water. Peanuts just wanted to refresh you.”_ Connor said to his mother. He was all wet from the head to toes, as well as his dog. Both of his parents laughed.

 

“ _Well little man, I guess you've something to ask, aren't you ?”_ Jackson said.

 

Connor felt a little embarrased : _“Well … Peanuts and I wondering if … We can have some ice cream ? … As well as Mommy because she's hot …”_ he said with a small voice.

 

Jackson blinked at him, he turned towards Susan : _“Vanilla flavour, please.”_ she said.

 

He sighed : _“Alright, ice cream for everyone !”_

 


	2. The Arrival

**December 5 th 1901**

 

“ _Okay little dude, 're ya ready for meetin' your new little siblin' ?”_

 

Homer Jackson walked across the corridor of the hospital following by his son, Connor Judge. They came here to visit Susan Hart, who just gave birth of their second child this night. Jackson had to bring his wife at the hospital emergently because of contractions, and finally gave birth two weeks too early. Jackson had to stay all the night with her. But it didn't matter.

 

During the pregnancy, Connor was at first happy to have a little brother or sister, but with time he began more and more worried about it. In his mind, if his Daddy and Mommy had a new baby, they won't love him as much anymore, and pay more attention to the baby. He talked about it to his grandmothers, Nana Kate and Nana Sue, as well as his uncle, Ryan; and they all told him the same thing : that his parents will still love him as they love the new child. But it wasn't enough to confort the little boy.

 

Connor grabbed strongly the roses bouquet his father bought before coming, then looked at Jackson and nodded faintly. His father genuine smiled at him : _“Good boy.”_ he said patting his son's shoulder.

 

They finally arrived in front of a big white door with the number _103_ written. The door was half-opened and, in the opening, they could see Susan breast-feeding the baby, humming a lullaby.

 

“ _Come in, but don't make too much noises.”_ Jackson said opening slowly the door.

 

The Surgeon entered in the room on tip-toes, Connor on his heels. Susan's husband and son's arrival put her a bright smile on her face. _“Hey, hi my handsome men.”_ she hummed.

 

“ _Hi Mommy.”_ Connor said showing her the bouquet. Susan thanked smooching his cheeck.

 

“ _Good morning my Love.”_ Jackson said giving a soft kiss to his wife. Then he bent to give a delicate kiss to the baby's forehead, who just finished his meal. Connor came closer, so Susan envelopped him in her arm for a tigh hug after replacing her breast in her blouse.

 

“ _So my dear big boy, I guess you're not only here to see Mommy, right ?”_ Susan teased her son. She spread the sheet which envelopped the newborn to show the face better. _“Connor, my son, may I introduce you your new little sister : Violet._ _ **Violet Hermione Judge**_ _.”_ she said quietly, smiling to her little boy who remained puzzled in front of the pink baby wriggling and gurgling in his mother's arms.

 

“ _She's really beautiful, isn't she Son ?”_ Jackson asked in his most cheerful tone.

 

Connor couldn't leave her baby sister's eyes. _“Yes … Yes she is.”_ he whispered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The little blond boy stayed a while watching his parents slobbering in front of Violet, cooing and tickling her. Susan hummed and rocked the baby while Jackson talked her foolish tickling her stomach. But the baby just gurgled weakly and waved her arms. Sometimes they looked at their son smiling at him. Connor would like hating this newborn who just stole his precious parents, but … He couldn't explain, he felt something strange in his little heart … Fondness ? Sympathy ? … _Love ?_ He didn't know.

 

Seeing the child's confusion, Susan interpelated him : _“Would you like to hold her ?”_ she asked quietly.

 

Connor was surprised by his mother's request, he nodded by rote. Then Susan invited him to sit down in the bed next to her. Connor executed and Susan put Violet in his arms, making sure he held her correctly. _“Hold the head.”_ Susan said helping him. Finally Connor found himself with the little being waving in his arms, he felt odd and unconfortable.

 

“ _C'mon, talk to her.”_ Jackson encouraged him.

 

Connor was impressed by this tiny human being he was holding, he looked at the closed tiny eyes, the black fuzz in her head, the pink skin... He took a deep breath.

 

“ _H – Hi Violet … I … ahem … I'm Connor … Your big brother.”_

 

The baby suddenly opened her eyes – beautiful green eyes, and looked at her big brother with some interrest. Connor turned his head to meet his parents' gaze. The two made sign to carry on.

 

“ _Hm … I – I'm so happy to meet you. You … Y- You're so … Tiny.”_ Connor said unconfortably.

 

This sentence made the two parents chuckling. _“Of course she is ! She's just born nine hours ago.”_ Jackson teased Connor.

 

Connor laughed with them, but his laugh was shy. Then he pulled himself together and carried on to talk to Violet.

 

“ _And … And y – you're really … Beautiful.”_ he said touching the baby's face with his finger. Suddenly Violet grabbed her brother's finger with her pudgy fists, looking him right in his blue eyes. She also cooed loudly. Connor froze instantanely.

 

“ _Violet already loves you, Baby.”_ Susan said softlty, a proud maternal glimmer lighting in her eyes. _“I'm sure you'll be the best siblings in the world, trust me Connor. It shows like the nose in the middle of the face.”_

 

Connor guessed his mother was right. The little baby who was just born _already loved him._ This baby _he used to hate_ before her birth loved him, she _won't_ steal his parents. The child felt suddenly guilty for the bitterness he had towards his sister. But now … Everythings changed, Connor _loved_ Violet now, whatever happened.

 

“ _You know Violet, I'm going to protect you, it's my big brother's duty. If someone mess with you, I'll_ _ **destroy**_ _him; believe me lil' sis. No one, I say, no one'll hurt my little sister I love with all my heart.”_ Connor whispered to Violet, stroking softly the fuzz in her head. Then he put a kiss in her forehead. _“You must know Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Ryan, Nana Kate, Nana Sue and I love you very very much, don't forget that Violet.”_ he added smiling.

 

Susan and Jackson looked tenderly Connor and Violet with emotion : the loves of their life together, it was the most beautiful thing they saw. Susan leaned towards her husband, who envelopped her in a warm hug, holding her hands in his. With teary eyes, both watching proudly Connor always talking, ignoring totally his parents' presence.

 

“ _Hey, when you'll come at home, I'll show you all our pets. First my dog and best friend Peanuts, then I'll introduce you to Nero and Jewel, finally we'll go with Uncle Ryan to see all the animals of his house - ...”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kate and Ryan are Jackson's mother and little brother  
> \- Sue is Susan's mother  
> \- Nero and Jewel are the cats


	3. The Late Reasearches

**February 24** **th** **1908**

 

Homer Jackson was sat at his desk, smocking a cigarette, leant into a big book he carefully read, sipping a glass of whiskey time to time. Sometimes, he mumbled for himself , then took a quill and scribbled sentences in a sheet of paper. His desk was a real mess : a lot of sheets of paper were scattered in or on the floor, as well as some opened notebooks. Then several books were head up in the corner of the desk were Nero, Jackson's cat, was sleeping. Finally the big gas lamp sat in state in the middle of the desk. Susan already told him to tidy it a bit, but Jackson only thought of himself. After all, it was _his_ room and, for the while, he had others things to do.

 

It was late, the big gas lamp and the moon were the only source of light in the room. It was enough for Jackson, always reading and writing without interruption. He browsed pages and finally found what he needed.

 

“ _That's it !”_ he whispered.

 

Then he was starting writing when he suddenly heard the sound of tiny steps coming. He turned and saw his daughter in the doorstep, in nightdress holding her doll in her arms.

 

“ _Violet ? What are ya doing here ? It's nearly past 11 o'clock, ya should sleep at this hour.”_ Jackson asked surprised. _“Have you done a bad dream ?”_

 

The little girl lowed her head a little ashamed. _“I – I'm sorry Daddy. It's just … I can't sleep. And … I'm wondering if … If I – I could stay with you.”_ she said unconfortably.

 

Jackson rose an eyebrow. _“Staying with me ? But Sweetheart, it's not an hour for little girls to stay awake. Be nice and go back to bed Violet, I'll come for a hug alrigh' ?”_ he said fatherly.

 

“ _Please Daddy ! I want to stay with you, not for long I promise. Please !”_ Violet begged.

 

Jackson knew his daughter's stubbornness, as well as her distress. He couldn't resist to her puppy eyes for to long. So he resigned.

 

“ _10 minutes. No more.”_ he sighed.

 

Violet's face brightened up instentanely. _“Yes, thanks you Daddy.”_ she said smiling. Then she troted towards her Daddy and climbed in his knees.

 

She glanced at the notes : _“This is your work you talked me about, right ?”_

 

Jackson smirked : _“Yeah. It takes me longer that I thought.”_ he said crushing his cigarette in the ashtray. Jackson forbad himself to smoke in front of his children.

 

“ _But work which don't take too much time isn't a good work Daddy.”_ Violet said smiling, looking at the Surgeon. _“Botched works are made by people who don't care about what they're doing, especially when they judge it takes too much of their time. At the contrary, long works give the best results.”_ she added as she was reciting her school lesson.

 

This manner of speaking always amused Jackson. He chuckled : _“Of course ya're right, Sweetheart ! But I've to finish it in time for the Congress.”_

Violet nodded and glanced back at the notes. Her attention was caught by the book's faded page where the chapter's title was written in bald. _**“Vaccines against Rabies”**_ she read in high voice. Then she watched the illustration in the other page : that of a little boy sat in a chair while a man injected something in his chest; another one was standing behind them. Violet recognized immediately Louis Pasteur.

 

“ _So Daddy, you'll talk about Louis Pasteur's work for the Congress huh ?”_ Violet asked with interrest.

 

“ _Well … Not exactly, Rapunzel. My work'll focuse mainly on the vaccines.”_ Jackson said quietly. He took the paper sheet he was writing in and give it to his daughter. _“So, I need to study more about. There is what I already found.”_

 

The little girl grabbed the paper sheet and read it carefully, mumbling sometimes. Jackson looked at his precious daughter not without some pride : since the very young age, Violet developped an interest for Medecine, to the old man's big approval.

 

“ _Tell me Daddy, do you think vaccines can cure all the illnesses, like Pasteur did with his against the Rabies ?”_ Violet asked without leaving the notes of the eyes.

 

Jackson felt a little disconcerted by his daughter's question : _“Eer … Well … To be honest I'm not sure about it, Sweetheart.”_ he said.

 

Violet suddenly faced to him : _“What do you mean ?”_

 

“ _Well, not all vaccines are successes. Sometimes it works, sometimes it fails. We can't be 100% about their efficiency. For example, about the vaccine against the Rabies, it'd a controversial that it didn't work when he used it on two others patients before this boy.”_ Jackson said pointing the illustration in the book.

 

The little girl rose an eyebrow : _“Aren't they ? So … if vaccines didn't work all the time, it means it was a kind of test, right ?”_

 

Jackson sighed : _“Yes and no, Violet. Yes because when this vaccine failed, Pasteur could modify it to make it better, that's why it succeded the next time. And no because it wasn't Pasteur intention at first.”_ he stroked Violet's dark hair gently while he was talking.

 

“ _Oh I see. But I'm perfectly sure one they'll find a vaccine which'll cure all the illnesses.”_ Violet said, then she leant towards her father's chest where she put her head. _“Well, all I can say it's Science is really fascinating, Daddy.”_ she said smiling at him.

 

“ _Exactly my little fairy ! That's why I love study it, we always learn new things.”_ Jackson chuckled.

 

Violet chuckled with him too, then buried her head in the soft cotton shirt of the Surgeon. _“You know Daddy, one day I'll become a medecine and a scientist, just like you.”_ she said yawning and closing her eyes.

 

Jackson felt his heart tighten up with a big pride, he grabbed his daughter stronger against him. _“Aaaw Rapunzel, I don't doubt it.”_ he whispered, stroking her head. _“Ya'll become a great and known scientist, who'll accomplish a lot of great things in her lif– Uh, Violet ?”_

 

Jackson didn't have time to finish his sentence he saw his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms, grabbing her doll against her chest. Jackson watched Violet tender, and leant his head to kiss hers. The room were silent, only Violet's regular breath was heard. Jackson looked at the window, thoughtful, a smile in his face.

 

“ _You'll become a great person Violet.”_ he thought.

 


	4. My Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ References to sex /!\

**November 26 th 1901**

 

A quiet night, the Judge's house was full of silence and dipped in darkness … At least not enterly. Only the parental bedroom was enlightened with the sifted light of the gas lamp.

 

Susan just finished her bath, she was sit at her dressing table, taking care of herself. She wore a towel which covered her from her breast to the middle of her thighs. She was brushing her hair humming a song to herself; while she was waiting for her husband to go to bed. She always enjoyed this ritual, having a moment to herself after spending the day taking care of her family and home. Especially since she was pregnant with her second child. Even if she had her mother and her mother-in-law's help, she was often tired and needed to take some breaks. Evening was the perfect moment.

 

After applying the moisturizer in her body, Susan left her dressing table and moved towards the wardrobe where her nightdress was tidy inside. But instead to open it and take it, she stopped in front of the big mirror hung in front of the big canopy bed of the bedroom. Slowly, she unwraped the towel and let it slip along her hips. She found herself naked in front of the big mahogany mirror.

 

Susan could see her body, her _difformed_ body in the reflection. She was in her late 8 th month pregnancy, her belly was round, huge and falling. Since few months she felt bloated and had difficulties to walk or doing some things. Susan put her hands in her belly and stroked it slowly; the side of her belly had stretch marks, but it wasn't the only things which changed : her breast grew, her hips and tighs were enlarged and Susan had also the impression she gained weight. Susan loved feeling a life growing up in her, but felt unconfortable with the physical changes, especially towards her husand thinking she could disgust him.

 

“ _You're beautiful ya 'now ?”_ a low voice hummed behind her.

 

Susan frozed, and slowly turned her head where she could see Jackson, shirtless, leant against the door-frame watching her with a wide smile. She returned this smile unconfortably. _“You finally finished your tasks, Honey ?”_ she asked.

 

“ _Yea' sure.”_ Jackson answered. _“I believed ya were a'ready sleepin' Darlin'.”_ he said entering in the room.

 

Susan turned her head towards the mirror and watched her husband's reflection. _“I was waiting for you.”_ she said quietly, then she blinked : _“Is Connor sleeping ?_ ”

 

Jackson approached his wife and wraped his arms around her waist. _“Deeply.”_ he said kissing her shoulder, then nuzzled her golden soft curly hair. _“It's been a while I didn't see ya in this outfit.”_ he whispered to her ear while he was stroking her body. _“Ya shou'd let me see you like this more often my Love...”_

 

Susan shivered under her husband's strokes and let out a sigh. _“I'm not sure it'll please your eyes.”_ she sneered bitterly.

 

The surgeon suddenly blinked at her : _“Why ?”_

 

Susan sighed deeply looking the floor : _“Oh, well … I – I'm not the “stunning woman” you love to watch secretly in the door-step anymore … I mean -”_ she touched her belly with the top of her fingers. _“Look at me, Matthew. Don't tell me you didn't notice all those changes. Don't tell me since my pregnancy you still have attraction for my body-”_

 

“ _Shhh...”_ Jackson snapped his wife's complaints by pressing soft little butterfly kisses in her neck, which made her shudder. Then he rose Susan's neck gently, forcing her to watch her reflection. _“Just look at you and don't tell a word, a'right ?”_ he whispered holding her closer to him.

 

Susan obeyed, Jackson put his hands in her hips holding them strongly, pressing her to his own body. The mirror reflected the image of a loving couple under the low light of the lamp of the bedroom, the husband conforting his pregnant wife.

 

Jackson approached his face to Susan's.

 

“ _Ya tell me ya're not the same woman as you used to be anymore, righ' ? That your body changed ? Yes, yes you changed Darlin'.”_ he said gently. _“But now, let me tell you what I'm seeing in this mirror.”_ Then he delicately moved his wife's soft blond hair to the left shoulder before replacing his hand in her hip. _“All I see in the reflection is a wonderful, lovely and beautiful wife,_ _ **my**_ _wife who's carrying a life inside her.”_ he said softly, nearly humming.

 

Jackson moved his hands from her hips to her belly and pressed them to feel the sensation of the baby moving. _“I always found pregnant women beautiful, especially the one I love with all my heart.”_ He stroked the belly delicately. _“Ya know ? This is_ _ **perfection.**_ _And ya're_ _ **my**_ _perfection, Darlin'.”_ he whispered at her ear lovingly.

 

“ _Oh Matthew !”_ she sighed grabbing his neck to met him in a passionate kiss. She felt her heart full of love towards her man of her life, who just proved her how much he loves her nevertheless.

 

Jackson moved his left hand from the belly to Susan's breast, grabbed it and pressed it delicately, playing with the pink nipple of his thumb while he was licking his wife's neck.

 

“ _Matthew ? Wh – What are you doin' ?”_ Susan asked surprisly.

“ _Hush my Love !”_ he said, then moved his right hand to her pelvis. _“It's been a long time, isn't it ? And … I'm particulary hungry tonigh'.”_ The surgeon whispered naughtly, grabbing Susan's intimity sharply which makes her gasp. Then he stroked delicately the little button. _“Please Baby ! I want ya righ' now !”_ he begged in low voice.

 

Susan panted, invaded by the pleasure Jackson gave her. _“D – Do ya think it's a g – good idea- ?”_ she asked.

 

“ _You want that as much as me.”_ Jackson said. And it was right.

 

Susan finally gave up herself to pleasure, turning towards Jackson to grab his neck and kiss him fiercely. The surgeon grabbed her buttocks and delicately laid her on the bed. The pair broke the kiss looking each other in the eyes, Jackson bent above Susan who stoked his cheek gently.

 

“ _I could watch you like this all my entire life. It's remind me why I fell in love with ya, Caitlin.”_ Jackson muttered.

 

Susan gave him a warm smile, blushing. _“Well, to my mind, even if you're an ass sometimes, I would change for nothing in the world, Matthew.”_ she hummed.

 

Jackson sneered then leant to kiss his wife, his tummy pressed against hers, then he moved towards the huge tummy to kiss it gently, stroking it delicately. _“It won't bother our baby if I sent you to the Seventh Heaven, Darlin'.”_ he said.

 

Susan couldn't help laughing. _“You silly !”_

 

Jackson pressed a last kiss in the tummy and whispered : _“A'right little one, let me show ya how much I love yar Mommy.”_

 


	5. Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel of the previous chapter "My Perfection"
> 
> /!\ NSFW /!\

The temperature warmed between the pair.

 

Jackson pulled off his trousers which tightened his crotch too hardly. Then moved delicately Susan's legs letting appear her own intimity : blond, curly fleece which covered a pink and sweet moist flesh.

 

Jackson bit his lips, he felt harden now.

 

Susan breath loudly by her husband's touch, it was a long time she reused to give herself to him, to have sex with him because of her complex. But tonight won't be the same...

 

_Matthew wants her..._

 

_She wants him..._

 

Susan rose in her elbows to better see Jackson, the last one met her gaze and the two smiled to each other.

 

“ _My, my. This is what I call “determination” Honey.”_ she sneered softly.

 

Jackson put in his chin in the pelvis. _“Because tonight is your night, Darlin'.”_ he said bitting his lower lip. Then he stroked the round tummy : _“Let's show to this littl' thin' what is love.”_ he whispered.

 

Susan suddenly felt the sensation being the young virgin girl she was when she had her first time. She shuddered heavily, her legs apart to the Captain's mercy.

 

“ _Honey, b – be gentle with me ple – eeep !”_ She was interrupted when Jackson began to lick her flesh slowly. The surgeon enjoyed his wife's taste. It was a while he didn't taste her, feel her, _possess her …_ He was hungry, for her. His licks began more and more intense insisting on the clitoris, throbbing it hungrily, rubbing it with the top of his tongue.

 

Susan moaned by her husband's pleasure, the heat enviding her whole body. She breath grabbing the sheets of the bed, her legs shivering under the contact of the tongue in her intimacy.

 

Suddenly she cried out when Jackson introduced a finger moving it slowly, throbbing all the nerves. Then he introduced a second, and a third moving them faster, groaning like a horny dog. Susan panted loudly but tried to stifle it to not wake her sleepy son.

 

“ _Do ya enjoy it ?”_ Jackson asked huskily, always moving his fingers inside her, while he was rubbing his cock.

 

Susan let out a heavy pleasure sigh in response to her husband question. He was still hungry for her, _even more._ He sharply put his mouth on her slit, plunging the tongue inside and _“ate”_ her as he was starving for her taste. Jackson held her left tight fermly while he was rubbing his cock groaning.

 

Susan let out a cry, the sudden amount of pleasure from her husband drived her into a feeling close to madness. She had more and more difficulties to control her moans, letting herself surrender to the pleasure the surgeon gave her. She hardly rose in her arm and, despite her huge belly, bent toward Jackson to grab his hair, surronding her legs around his neck and let her body responding against his mouth.

 

“ _P – Please … Don't sto- !”_ she barely begged.

 

This sentence drives Jackson more crazy. He increased the preasure of the tongue, pushing his fingers on the flesh of the tighs which shook heavily under the pleasure. He savored her juices as it was a divine meal, closing his eyes to enjoy it more.

 

He felt his wife's tensed, she was close.

 

Susan, took by the sensual heat, convulsed and finally let out a long cry, arching to her whole body.

 

 

Jackson rose his head, licking the fluids on his lips. He looked at his wife panting, shivering and laid on the bed between the silks crimson sheets. Such a divine vision he had in front of him !

 

“ _Mmmm … Matthew ...”_ Susan moans in a low whisper.

 

“ _And it isn't finish yet, Baby.”_ Jackson said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He bent towards Susan to meet her in a deep kiss, letting their tongue exploring each other's mouth. Also, he rubbed gently Susan's intimity which made her arch once again. It was all wet, a sweet and hot wetness which covered her flesh, and his palm and fingers.

 

They broke the kiss, panting.

 

_Jackson wanted to take her right now …_

 

_Susan waited for him …_

 

But how can he do it properly with a heavily pregnant wife ? An idea came to the surgeon's mind.

 

Slowly, he laid Susan on the right side, laying behind her. Then stroking delicately her leg, next her buttock, her hip, the belly and finally the breast while he was putting deep kisses into Susan's neck. The last one shivered, grabbing her husband neck gently.

 

“ _Won't we wake Connor if we do that ?”_ Susan asked coyly.

 

“ _Nah, he's sleepin' like a dormouse.”_ Jackson answered while he was rubbing his cock with his hand covered of his wife's wetness.

 

Susan sighed : _“A – Are you sure it'll work ?”_ she asked tilting her head to kiss the surgeon.

 

“ _Let's see my Love.”_ Jackson said holding her leg then rising it towards him. _“Now brace yourself and enjoy it my Dear.”_ he whispered in a sensual tone at her ear.

 

He entered deep in her.

 

She felt him inside her.

 

A full gasp escaped of her throat, she refund the pleasure she didn't feel since a while.

 

Jackson moved his hips slowly first, then increased the acceleration until he found a regular pace. He knew he had to be careful with his pregnant wife, being more delicate with her to not hurt her. He nuzzled her neck, licking and kissing, smelling his wife's delicate perfume.

 

Susan moaned grabbing the sheets strongly, burying her face in. She tilted her hips more to feel better Jackson's cock deep inside her, the same cock she hadn't ride for a while. Now all these months of frustration to not feel a wild cock bumping her womb savagely were behind her, instead letting herself to the surgeon's mercy.

 

“ _Mmmmh … Oooooh Matthew~”_ she moaned sighing.

 

Jackson licked delicately her neck, but he wanted more. He wanted to see his wife's face, seeing her having pleasure under the weak light of the gas lamp. He grabbed delicately her hip then turned her carefully towards him.

 

“ _Let me see how much you love that, Darlin'”_ he whispered, introducing his cock again into Susan's intimacy. He grabbed her buttocks and restarted to bump her.

Susan grabbed the Captain's back, pulling him closer to her and wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

She rode the cock hardly, panting and groaning loudly.

 

Jackson could see all the fierce in her gaze, her beautiful azur eyes burning of desire for him. This is what he wanted to see. He sharply kissed her passionately, grabbing her golden curls with his right hand, her butt with the left one.

 

Their tummy were stick together.

 

Susan clawed her husband's back, letting small bloody furrows. Jackson shuddered but loved this pain.

 

They broke the kiss, their forehead met, breathing in rhythm . Jackson dared to watch his wife in her eyes.

 

“ _Mmmm … you're so good, Caitlin …”_ Jackson whispered in a sigh.

 

Susan grabbed Jackson's head tangling her fingers in the black, thin strands.

 

“ _Don't stop.”_ she begged soflty. _“P – Please don't stop ...”_

 

Jackson speeded up, going deeper in her, feeling all the muscles of her body contracted by the heat, the sensation of her sweaty soft skin in his palms, her breath in the hollow of his neck …

 

Her moans sounded like the most beautiful music at his ears.

 

He toyed gently with her clitoris, rubbing in slow circles.

 

Susan gasped tilting her head back. She was totally consumed by the pleasure, feeling her whole body relaxing, then reacting to the sweet caress between her legs. She didn't control herself anymore, just let the sweet insanity inviding her mind, her soul, her whole being.

 

Her body suddenly convulsed, _she was close._

 

“ _Oooh Honey ! I'm coming … !”_ she cried out.

 

Jackson felt it, he was close too. He held his wife closer to him, pushing and pulling sharply until both of them reach the climax.

 

The bed cracked under their passion.

 

“ _Coming … I'm coming too !”_ the surgeon groaned huskily at her ear.

 

And they finally reached the climax together in a cry.

 

 

They were lay in the middle of the big bed, above the crimson silk blankets.

 

They were breathing, sweating, blushing, watching each other in their eyes.

 

Jackson looked at Susan : he found her _perfect_. Her crimson cheeks, her sweaty face, her curly golden hair matted, her skin shivering and sweating, the perfect curve of her hips … Her round big tummy.

 

Yes, she was _perfect_.

 

“ _Goodness …”_ he sighed soflty. _“Oh my Goodness … It was passionate.”_ he sneered.

 

Susan didn't say a word, just smiling at him. Tonight she refound the peace she lost with herself, she accepted what she was. Slowly she faced ther husband. _“Matthew ?”_ she asked coyly.

 

The surgeon laid on the side to face his wife. _“Yes ?”_ he said.

 

She reached a hand to his face and stroke his cheek. _“Thanks you.”_ she whispered smiling.

Jackson smiled at his turn : _“You're welcome.”_ he answered gently, then envelopped his tiny wife in his arm letting her head resting in his chest.

 

The pair fall asleep in a heavy sleep.

 

After all, tonight was their night.

 


End file.
